07202014merrowsorser
12:13 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA began pestering aspiringArchon AA at 00:13 -- 12:14 TA: 777 hello 7here my s7ar pupil 777 12:14 TA: 777 I have come 7o check on your progress 777 12:14 AA: OH GOD. 12:14 AA: WERE YOU NOT INFORMED? WE WILL NOT BE NEEDING YOUR SERVICES FOR A WHILE. WE ARE ON VACATION. 12:15 TA: 777 e77ique77e is universal Merrow 777 12:15 TA: 777 i7 does no7 7ake a vaca7ion 777 12:15 TA: 777 good manners do no7 7ake 7he 7ime 7o sip fancy beverages ou7 of coconu7s 777 12:18 AA: GLUBBING SHELL. FINE. WHAT IS OUR ASSIGNMENT FOR THIS WEEK? 12:19 TA: 777 chap7ers four and five wi7h a comprehensive assessmen7 af7erwords 777 12:20 TA: 777 I believe 7ha7 7here may be hope for ins7illing some class in7o you ye7 777 12:20 AA: THIS BOOK MUST WEIGH MORE THAN AN ABLUTION TRAP. 12:21 AA: CHAPTERS FOUR AND FIVE?! THIS IS LIKE TWO HUNDRED GLUBBING PAGES. HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FINISH THIS IN A WEEK? 12:21 TA: 777 i7 doubles as a level for balancing your pos7ure 777 12:21 AA: IT WOULD BREAK OUR NECK IF WE ATTEMPTED IT. 12:22 TA: 777 oh I am cer7ain 7ha7 you will be able 7o find 7ime in your undoub7ably busy schedule 777 12:23 AA: OUR SCHEDULE IS MORE BUSY THAN YOU CAN POSSIBLY IMAGINE. 12:23 TA: 777 and al7hough I am cer7ain i7 does no7 ma77er considering your "s7a7us" bu7 I will remind you 7ha7 reassessmen7s should you fail do come wi7h a hef7y fee 777 12:24 TA: 777 so please 7ry and keep 7ha7 in mind 777 12:24 AA: OH YES. WE MUST THINK OF THE LONG-TERM STRAIGHTS THE PLANET WOULD BE IN IF WE WERE TO EMPTY OUR TREASURY AT THIS POINT OVER SOMETHING SO TRIVIAL. 12:25 AA: IT IS GOOD WE HAVE YOU TO POINT OUT THE DANGERS INHERIT IN SHORT TERM THINKING AT THIS POINT IN HISTORY. 12:26 TA: 777 why you are very welcome 777 12:26 TA: 777 as 7he saying goes, "money is money." 777 12:27 AA: INDEED. 12:29 TA: 777 I am cer7ain 7ha7 I have was7ed enough of your assuredly precious 7ime wi7h 7his ma77er so I will leave you 7o your s7udies 777 12:29 AA: WE HAVE NOTICED THAT MANY OF THE LESSONS IN THIS BOOK ARE ARCANE AND EVEN....OUTRIGHT WRONG. 12:29 TA: 777 oh? 777 12:29 TA: 777 how so? 777 12:30 AA: FOR EXAMPLE IT SUGGESTS REFERRING TO "HUMANS" AS "SKIN MONSTERS." WE ARE FAIRLY CERTAIN THIS IS NOT SOMETHING MOST HUMANS WE HAVE SPOKEN TO WOULD CARE FOR. 12:33 TA: 777 oh yes I forgo7 7o men7ion 7ha7 mos7 of 7he la77er half of 7ha7 7ome are correc7ions 7ha7 I have added in 777 12:33 TA: 777 "carapicianly declined" is 7he preferred normacla7ure now 777 12:33 AA: OF COURSE. 12:36 TA: 777 I have no7hing agains7 7he human race myself 777 12:36 TA: 777 bu7 you mus7 keep your face amongs7 peers or higher on 7he spec7rum of course 777 12:36 AA: WE ARE SURE. 12:37 TA: 777 I am sure you are familiar wi7h 7his wi7h 7he un7old amoun7 of social in7erac7ion you mus7 deal wi7h 777 12:38 AA: WE ARE NOT OVERCONCERNED WITH THE HEMOSPECTRUM. OBVIOUSLY ALL ARE LESSER THAN OURSELVES, BUT WE SEE LITTLE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE RUST BLOODS AND THE SEA PEASANTS BEYOND THAT. 12:39 TA: 777 spoken wi7h 7he grace and in7ellec7 I would come 7o expec7 from such a gen7le7roll 777 12:40 AA: INDEED. 12:41 AA: VERY WELL. WE HAVE MUCH TO DO TODAY, AND THIS ASSIGNMENT OF YOURS IS NOT GOING TO MAKE IT EASIER. WE MUST MAKE HASTE. 12:41 TA: 777 hurry along my young ward 777 12:41 AA: YES. OUR GRATITUDE FOR YOUR TUTELAGE IS UNENDING. 12:41 TA: 777 I am SHORE you mus7 have a busy day ahead of you 777 12:42 TA: 777 have good day Merrow 777 12:42 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA ceased pestering aspiringArchon AA at 00:42 --